Becoming Again
by shadowcat802
Summary: This story starts at bargainings and goes AU. This is my first story here. This is what I would of love to have seen happen. Enjoy and please review. This universe belongs to Joss and I just play with the characters.


**Legal: The Universe in this story is not mine it belongs to Joss, I just play with the characters.**

**This story starts at Bargaining's and the goes AU. This is my first story. This is what I would of luv to have seen happen. Enjoy and please giving me some reviews. That would be great.**

**Chapter One **

**Spike was looking down at Buffy's grave and he lit another smoke. He had been at her resting place since the sun went down. He was glad that he was alone for a little while longer and what better place then here with the woman that he always would love. Besides; hanging around Sunnyhell's cemeteries there was always a chance that a baddy would wander into his view. Beating the tar out of a demon with a spot of violence might just cheer him up, at least for awhile. Since Buffy was no longer in his world, there wasn't a lot of days that he considered to be chipper. 177 days and counting. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped, bugger it! Enough brooding. Soon he would end up like Angel and start brooding and develop a liking for rats. Dinner time was approaching and Willow has asked him to look after Dawn today. The scoobies where planning a meeting and then a trip to the Bronze. A haze of smoke surrounded him as he gently laid his hand onto Buffy's grave stone.**

"**Ta luv, I'll come by tomorrow and will chat again. Our Bit is waiting on me." Dawn needed him and his promise to his girl of keeping the teen safe, was one that he planned on keeping.**

"**Come on guys, why can't I go with you? I've helped with the research lots of time." Dawn's voice was whiny and her lower lip was sticking out. A classical summer's trait. It usually worked but for some reason today it wasn't.**

"**Dawn, it's going to run late. You have school tomorrow and besides, you'll just end up bored and fall asleep. Xander will just end up carrying you home and that will cut into our sex time." Anya remarked with her usual directness as the rest of the gang stared at her in horror.**

"**Anya! Hon; what have I told you about mentioning the sex thing in mixed company. Besides, you know we wanted to head for the Bronze later." A exasperated look on Xander face. He grabbed her arm and gave her a pointed look.**

"**Oh, yes. Ugh.. No mentioning of sex or any type or fornication in front of Dawn." Doing her best Xander impersonation. She rolled her eyes and lightly patted Dawns head. The teen just backed away slightly. There where times that Dawn could really hate Anya. How could Xander put up with her. She made her way to the couch and sat down on the arm of the couch.**

**A loud knock resounded through the room.**

"**Saved by the knock." Willow muttered and moved swiftly walked past the gang and to the door. She was doing her best to ignore Dawn's crossed arm stance and the looks being tossed between Xander and Anya. She took a quick look through the peep hole and opened the door. **

"**Hi ya, Spike, Come on in, where ready to head out. Glad you're here. Giles and Tara are waiting for us at the magic shop." Time was growing short and she was eager to get going. She made her way out the door, impatiently waiting on the porch for the rest of the gang to get a move on. Spike swaggered around her and into the hallway entrance way. His British accent thick as he spoke to her.**

"**S'alright Red any time. Me and the bit are gonna be find. It's a good time for ordering a pizza and good old game of poker. Of course there's the good old reliable telly. Hey, luv?" He turned and tossed the teen a brilliant smile in the girls' direction.**

"**Yea. What ever, I guess. I haven't had a chance to catch Spike cheating in awhile." Her pout was replaced be a smirk as she dropped herself heavily onto the couch. **

"**Oi! I don't cheat!" His scared brow rising in mock shock.**

"**Yeah and you don't drink blood either." Dawn retorted with a smug look.**

**Before the argument could continue and delay them further; Willow spoke up. **

"**Don't wait up. It's going to be a long night, Kay Spike. Who knows maybe will have a surprise for you." Willow couldn't resist saying that last part. She knew that the spell was going to go well. Buffy would be coming home with them as she shot the other scoobies a look.**

"**Be good." Xander told the two as he grabbed a hold of Anya's hand. Practically dragging the X vengeance demon, before she could say anything.**

"**Bye, present, later!" was all Dawn and Spike could hear as the scoobies disappeared into Xander's car. **

**Spike shut the door as he shook his head in disbelief of the scoobies behaviour. **

"**The gang that foils my every plan." He uttered softly in shame and tossed his coat onto the stairs banister. **

"**Alright pet, grab the cards and will have a go, yeah?" He rubbed his hands together and smiled at Dawn whose mood had shifted again to grumpy.**

"**The cards are on the desk there." She pointed with her chin and continued to stare blindly at her out stretched legs. **

"**Come on pet. Cheers now. Will have a good time you and me."**

"**Spike, You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I mean am not the key any more." A steel glare came over the vampires eyes.**

"**S' alright. No bother pet you know I like hanging with you."**

"**But, Spike if you…"**

**SLAM!**

**Dawn jumped as Spike fist slammed down on the coffee table. His hand tightly curled around the cards. The poor coffee table creaked in protest.**

"**No! Am not leaving you again. I made a promise to your sis and I'm sticking to it. Now cut the cards."**

**As far as Spike was concerned the discussion was over and his look told her it wouldn't be wise to egg the vampire on any more. With down cast eyes, she reached for the cards and started shuffling the deck. There were times when she could sweet talk Spike. This time was not one of them.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The gang was glancing around nervously as they made there way towards Buffy's grave.**

"**Willow are you sure were doing the right thing here." asked Tara, for what felt like the fifth time in the last hour, since they had picked her up at the library.**

"**Of course honey. Who knows, what Buffy is going through in that Hell dimension. We can't just leave her there." Replied Willow as she gave Tara one of her most positive looks that she could muster.**

"**Lets just get this done. I am getting those tingles that something is not right." Said Xander as he looked around with unease. **

**Without another word the scoobies quickly went about there assigned tasks to set up the circle. About ten minutes later there where set and sitting in there assigned places. Candles blazed, adding just enough light so that Willow could see what she was doing.**

"**OK guys, ready? Once I start. I can't stop the spell so don't interrupt me cause this is really gonna be intense. So what ever you do don't break the circle, kay?" All nodded as Willow grabbed a knife and started the ritual.**

"**I call upon Osiris, God of the Underworld, release our sister. Hear our pray. Willow dragged the knife across her arm and blood showed.**

"**Osiris hear us, we pray release our sister. We command it." She dragged the knief across her other arm. Blood showing across her new wound. A blinding light surrounded Willow and her eyes darken as her head flung forward and upwards looking at something she could only see and a gasp escaped her lips. Willows eyes bulged and Xander dry heaved as looked at his best friend.**

"**Willow are you alright?" Xander asked great concern in shown his eyes. He had to fight himself not to move toward her. **

"**It's alright Xander. Willow told me that she might get tested." As Willow choked. From her mouth came forth a large snake and it slightered toward the ground as Willow struggled to expel it.**

"**SNAKE! NOBODY SAID THERE WHERE GONNA BE SNAKES!" Yelled Xander as he looked on in horror at what was happening.**

"**It's a test Xander. Its just a test." Tara couldn't keep the panic from coming out as she looked at her lover as she struggled with the spell…Darkness seemed to fall all around them as the light within their circle seemed to grow. **

"**Osiris release her." Willows voice came struggling out.**

"**What's that noise." Anya asked looking around. Its kinda like a rumble that seems to be getting closer." As if conjured the large bulk of motorcycles broke into the clearing and headed directly toward them.**

"**Jesus h ! What the hell?" Xander yelled. Willow wasn't seeing anything. She was being raised off the ground by some unseen force. A motorcycles broke into the circle and the demons riding, laughed boisterously. The circle was broken. Xander just barely managed to push Willow out the way just before he was almost was ran over. The scoobies scattered in all directions as the demons turned around to go for them again. Xander was the only one to notice the bike had run over the vase, shattering into many pieces. Xander had Willow in his arms was pulling her into the forst as the other women following quickly behind.**

"**Come on. We got to get out of here and hide!|" yelled Xander as he struggled with Willows weight, trying to not bump into anything as they ran from the demons bikers. The bikers where in hot pursuit as the scoobies scrambled for there lives. **

**Some how they managed to get into the thicker part of the forest where the bikes couldn't go. Xander called a halt as they slipped and ducked behind a rock.**

"**I Think where OK for now they can't get to us here. Willow! Wake up!" All eyes focused on the still form of Willow as she laid limply in Xander arms.**

"**She's OK." Tara said quietly in despair. "Just knocked out from the spell." Anya looked on. Terror stricken, was the only way to describe her look. **

"**What happen. Those demons just came out of no where. What are they doing here? That gang would never show up in a town where a slayer resides." Suddenly her eyes grew even wider unless they know that the slayer is died."**

"**yeah. Well, we've got even a bigger problem. I saw the demons bike hit the urn it got shattered into a billion pieces. Xander said as they looked at each other in relation.**

"**That means...Buffy…we can't get her back. She gone for good."**

"**yeah and those demons now know it too." Said Tara as she looked down at Willow in concern. Sound of the demons coming toward them made them grow quiet.**

"**I saw them going this way." came the gruff growl of a demon voice. As quietly as they could the scoobies headed deeper into the forest.**

**Chapter Three**

**The round of poker was played in silence as both vampire and young teenager contemplated there own thoughts. Spike head shot up and twisted slightly as he listened. **

"**Are you alright?…Spike? What's going on do you hear something."**

"**Without saying anthing Spike headed toward the living room window and cautiously looked out. **

"**Damn! What the hell are they doing here?" muttering under his breath he looked on with worry**

"**what!?"**

"**Hellions. Demon biker gang; they only come into towns they know they can dominate. That means…"**

**Dawn drew closer to Spike and revalation crossed there features **

"**THEY KNOW!" Both of them exclaimed together.**

"**OK, Bit, we gotta get out of here. I can't protect you here."**

"**But Spike, if Willow and the others come looking for us…" **

"**No arguments now. Mind your sitter. I know what am talking about. We have to head out before they make there way in here."**

**A look of pure panic came over Dawn and Spike put a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

"**Don't worry luv, there not going to come near you. I won't let them lay one warty digit on you. Now, lets go." He gave her a tug toward the front door just briefly letting go of her hand so he could put on his leather coat. He opened a closet door and spotted a football helmit. "Put that on." When she did he grabbed her hand again and looked outside. "Now stay behind me. I gotta get us one of those bikes." He let a grin spread across his lips. This was going to be fun.**

"**Oi!" Getting the attention of the demon that had been across the street tossing a Molotov cocktail at a window. The demon thinking of terrorizing a new victim jumped on his bike and gunned it toward Spike. **

**Spike stood in his battle stance. Swiftly he jumped straight up and knocked the demon off the bike and grabbed onto the moving bike, he brought it to a halt and climbed on and trottled the engine a bit.**

"**Let's fly Pet." Offering his hand. Dawn just stood there looking uncertain.**

"**Is ok, Gonna take you some where safe. Trust me bit." Dawn knew Spike wouldn't do anything to harm her and she made a dash and grabbed Spike's hand and he settled her behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist.**

"**Hold on tight luv." He gunned the engine and roared down the steet and out of sight of the home that is lost love had once lived.**

**Chapter Four**

**The remains of the ritual where scattered and forgotton. Not even the demons remain. Six feet below the body of Buffy Summers changed and formed. Becoming again. Terror and disbelief becoming foremost in Buffy new life as it hit her and a silent scream formed as her face developed flesh again. Total darkness was around her and the sound of her own ragged breathing resonded in her head, till her hearing became and then the sound of her scream filled her casket.**

**She thrashed blindly. What happen?! She was happy and now she was here. In her coffin. Alive! How did I become again." Her thoughts were frantic as she wildly felt around her encloser. With desperation, she punched at the coffin and scratched at the lining and felt a gush of soil falling in and showering her. She lounged for the hole, she made. Like swimming, she pushed and dug her way upwards. She felt even more panic over come her as dirt made its way into her nose and mouth and eyes. With a slayers strength, She made a greater effort at sending her hands out. Reaching for the end of this nightmare. The dirt suddenly parted and she felt cool air as a breeze blew against her hand. A insane thought crossed her mind making her want to laugh uncontrollably only the soil that surrounded her kept her from doing so. Was there a new slayer waiting with a stake, when she revealed herself from the ground.**

**Spike drove with a single purpose in mind as he headed for Restfield Cementery. His intentions where to hit his place and grab his hidden cash, before taking Lil bit and make there way out of town. Not caring he just rode straight throught the gates and dodged the markers and up to his crypt. He shut off the bike and peaceful silence reigned.**

"**Ok luv, a quick stop here, then will see how things are, we have to leave for a while till things settle down a bit." Dawn followed him and pulled the helmet off and brushed at her messed hair.**

"**Spike can we do a stop at Buffy's grave? Maybe we should see if we can find the gang before we do something like leave town."**

"**Will stop at your sisters aah…place and say our TA"s. Yeah? but as for the scoobs they can bloody well take care of themselves. There isn't a safe place left around here with those Hellions about." Dawn gave him a sad smile and nodded. Spike couldn't look at her sad expression, so he turned away and she followed him inside. "Hang on a tic, luv and stay put. Vampire hearing, here" With a quick flash of a smile he disappeared down below. Dawn could hear the vampire rummaging around. Only a few minutes later, Spike emerged and without another word he led them outside and toward the end of the cemetery where Buffy resting place was. **

**Chapter Five**

**She couldn't move. She just stood there, rooted to the spot. She just dug herself out of the ground. She felt the giggle come out and it wouldn't stop. Soon it was a torrid of hysterical laughter. Almost bending herself in half from the insane spasms her body was going through. She finally managed to get her laughter in control and she straighten and wiped at her tears. She let her gaze fall on her marker. Buffy Summers. She saved the world a lot. She read and felt the mirth rise again and a twisted smile played across her lips. That sentiment must have been Dawns doing. She shuffled forward and place her hand over the cool stone. God. She was dead and now she was…not. What the hell was going on? The same thoughts replayed in her mind. Abruptly, she tensed. The tingling sensation that started at the back of her neck and made its way down her spine, causing the fine hairs on her body to stand up. Frantic, she looked around and could see bushes part not more then 30 feet away from her. The two didn't see her at first and she considered making a run for it but they where to close. They would still see her making a run for it. She was rigid as a board and watched the Vampire stop dead in his undead tracks and Dawn slammed into him. **

"**God, Spike, Obstruct much?" She smacked him lightly on his back and took a step to look up at him and frowned when she saw the look of shock on his face. Her eyes followed his field of vision and her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped.**

"**Buffy?" Dawn choked out and moved forward. But Spike was quicker.**

"**No." Spikes hand had instantly grabbed her wrist and he sniffed the air. "She not right yet, she confused and hurt Bit look at her hands." **

"**Did… She…" Dawn couldn't finish her sentence as she noticed the blood dripping from Buffy's hands.**

"**Yeah, I think she did." He let his shock melt away and replaced it with a gentle smile letting it reach his azure colour eyes. "Buffy? luv? Do you remember us?" His voice was soothing, he wanted to walk forward but he could see that she was like a deer in the head lights. At any moment she could bolt.**

"**Buffy, its me. Dawn. Do you remember me? I'm your sister."**

"**Dawn." Buffy replied her voice rasping from neglect. She struggled as more memories flood her. **

"**Yes, your sister and remember Spike? Please Buffy we want to help you remember what happen. How did you get here.?"**

"**I…I…don't remember." she managed to croak out and looked down not being able to look at the two who caused so many heartbreaking memories to come to her.**

"**Its Ok Buffy. We'll help you figure it out. Uhh.. Spikes place is just over there. Why don't you come with us and will get you cleaned up." Dawn was watching her sister with concern, her eyes pleading and she turned to Spike with the same look.**

"**Buffy." Spike called out softly and her eyes never left the ground.**

"**SLAYER!" Buffy's eyes shot straight to the vampire. Spike calmed his expression slightly. "Slayer, there is a demon gang in town, calling themselves Hellions and we've got to move. They might come back this way and you don't want Dawn to get caught. Do you?"**

**That did it Buffy glanced around and took the first steps toward them. Then another and she reached out. Dawn grabbed at the offered hand and couldn't help but pull her sister in an embrace. Spike watched for a moment but unable to resist any longer he wrapped himself around the two sisters and hugged them to him. **

"**We missed you so much Buffy. I didn't know how I was going to go on but Spike … He really helped and the Scoobies as well."**

**Spike mind was a jumbled mess what had brought her here? And his guilt came to the surface and he vow to himself no one was going to hurt his girls ever again. Not again.**

" **I hate to break up all this touchy, feely stuff but we got to move, come on now my luv's." Pulling away from them he quickly herded them toward his crypt.**

**Chapter Six**

**Xander, Willow Tara and Anya made their way back to the Magic shop. Giles was there and he answered the door with stake in hand**

"**Is every one alright?" A look of concern marred the watchers face.**

"**Giles it's horrible we were… ahh… coming from the bronze when this demon biker gang just started attacking everyone and we managed to get away. Then we made your way here." Willow said not totally able to keep the guilty look off her face but luckily Giles was too busy cleaning his glasses to notice.**

"**Well Willow, will get into research and see if we can find something that can help us. Obviously these demons have figured out that the slayers gone and believe they have the free run of the town." **

"**They do have the free run of the town especially with us screwing up." said Anya and clapped her hand to her mouth. **

**Giles looked at her confused. "What do you mean Anya?"**

"**huh what she means is … is." A scowl and a pointed looked at his girl Xander grab her arm and pulled her toward the research table.**

**Willow interrupted, "She just talking about the demons that we got into with. Xander hit them pretty hard and Tara and I with the magic. You know demon with the Grrr and Argh." She gestured with clawed hands "You know blood, guts Vengeance yeta yeta and all that." She let her rambled words stop.**

"**Yeah, that it's Giles, we didn't screw up all that much. I'm sure we can figure it out." Anya was looking down, she hated lying to him and she defiantly didn't want Giles to see the guilty look on her face.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Spike led Buffy to his chair and gently helped her into it. "Dawn just over there in that chest I've got Some first aid supplies. Get them will you luv? Will get you sister wounds clean up. Yeah?" He was holding Buffy's hands and he pulled them closer to him. He was going to have to clean these up really good he could see the splinters deeply embedded in her fingers and there was about four nails missing and two of them looked like they where going to come off Buffy was looking at him and her voice reached his ears.**

"**How…How long was I gone?"**

"**147 days and today makes it 148, but today doesn't count. Yeah? Huh, What about you pet. How long was it where you where?"**

"**Longer." Buffy mumble not able to meet Spikes eyes.**

"**Dawn hurry up with that first aid stuff." **

"**Gees, Spike you got tons of crap in here. Wait. I got it." Dawn came rushing over and she dropped the small box and started to riffle. She pulled out the first aid wash and handed to Spike as she gathered gauze and held it under one of Buffy's damaged hands.**

"**This is going to hurt a bit pet." He looked into her eyes and Buffy nodded not saying anything. Spike poured it over her wounds and he couldn't help but cringe himself as she hissed in pain. Grabbing some more gauze he placed it over her now stinging hand. Then he grabbed the other one and did the same to that one . This time he as able to hold back the cringe.**

"**Okay luv?" He looked her over and took in her acceptance and continued his ministrations. About 45 minutes later he had done all he could and Buffy's hands where as clean as they where going to be. He had had wanted to wrap them but knowing they weren't out of the woods yet. She would need her hands, if they where going to have to fight. Instead he placed band aids around her finger nails and onto the bleeding knuckles.**

"**There you go Slayer good as rain. It won't be long before your all better. Now lets see. You must be hungry. Yeah? I don't have all that much right now Dawn has been coming over a lot lately and she eats like a horse."**

"**Hey! I do not."**

"**Do too."**

"**Do not."**

**Buffy felt the smile come. She remembered how these two could be together.**

"**Guys hungry here."**

"**Oh Right. Dawn stop distracting me here and your sister, she hungry."**

**Dawn, never replied she just rolled her eyes and let out a deep exaggerated breath and turned to Buffy.**

"**See, this is the kind of stuff I have to deal with while you where gone." Buffy reached out and gentle squeezed her sister hand. Spike handed over some energy bars he had gotten from a shelf as he open one of them, he rolled his own eyes as he handed Buffy the bar.**

"**Thanks." Buffy mumbled. Spike seeing the smile across her lips. Things where going to be fine. But as quick as it was there it was gone. It was going to take time and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. **

"**Oi! Your with us Slayer will take care of you."**

"**I just need time."**

"**Sleep is what you need. Why don't you and Lil Bit go on downstairs and lay down for a while. I'll stay here and keep an eye out. The Hellions are more them likely going to go find some hole to crawl into. It's almost morning and even thought the sun doesn't bugger them, like yours truly does. They prefer the night time."**

**Dawn gave a sudden yawn." Yeah, I am tired, its been quite the night." Dawn could tell by the looks the two blonds where giving each other that they needed time together. **

"**I'll go down first and get the bed ready. Buffy? Why don't you come down in a bit ok?" She might as well have been talking to the wind cause her sister and the vampire where unable to keep their eyes off each other. Dawn quickly headed down the ladder.**

"**Night Spike." She sung out a teasing note to her voice.**

"**Night pet, Sweet dreams." Spike replied but his eyes never left Buffy's. When Dawn was gone he Swaggered slowly toward Buffy.**

"**Slayer. uh Buffy. I just wanted you to know I kept my promise. I kept a real good eye out on Dawn. The whole summer, I made sure that she was going to school and she got her homework done with some good ole coaxing from old Spike. There was this guy that sniffed around a bit but I put a right quick stop to that bit of nonsense and …"**

"**Spike, I know, you don't have to tell me."**

"**You know?" He was now in her personal space and was gazing down at her. "How do you know?" **

"**Well Dawn always liked you. I knew she and mom had spent hours talking with you and…" Buffy suddenly frown as she thought of her Mother. " Mom…She…"**

"**Hey, now, Joyce was a good woman. She treated me right decently, and she sure could swing an axe." Spike was drowning in a sea of green eyes. Cautiously he reached out letting his fingers gently touch her hair and tuck a strand behind her ear. He couldn't help himself as he let his fingers ghost across her cheek.**

"**I missed you Slayer. God. How I missed you! When I saw you laying down below that damn tower. I almost stayed out in that damn sun that was rising. It was the whelp and Giles, they had to knock me out to get me out of there."**

"**Spike…I…"**

"**It's OK, I know you never cared for me that much, is just you know how much I care for you and I can't remember in my existence that I ever counted days. God help me, I never want to count again." His fingers where now cupping her chin and slowly, ever so slowly he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. **

**She looked up and deeply gazed into the blue eyes of the vampire that once had tried to kill her. Betrayed her on a number of occasions, but things where different now. She could feel the difference in him and in her.**

"**Spike?" She whispered as she brought her own hand to his sharp plan cheek and felt herself draw forward, leaning in and she placed a kiss to his cool lips. They felt so good. She could remember now how they had felt before she had… had… She buried those feelings of so long, not wanting to deal with vampire and her confusions about him. She knew she could sense the change in him There was good now in him but even as she thought it. she knew that it had always been there just some how now it had come to the surface. She would have to consider some more when she could think. Momentarily shocked by what he could see in her eyes, he drew back and stared. Searching her face of what she could possibly be thinking. Buffy smiled and before he knew it, he was kissing her again this time with more fever and he heard the moan coming from the slayer. He took it as a further invite and wrapped his arms around her pulling her taunt against his solid form. The kiss seemed endless and he was in his own heaven, but he didn't want to push it. He pulled back and let his forehead to rest against hers.**

"**luv, I promise you I always be here for you and the bit. I am yours to command, just ask and I'll get it done. No matter what luv."**

" **I know." The whisper was barely audible but to the vampires' hearing it was crystal clear.**

"**Suddenly feeling like a Nancy boy with all these fuzzy emotions." He drew back but couldn't bare to let her go so he held her loosely.**

"**Well I think you should go lay down. Coming back from the died I'd think it a bit traumatic, I mean, I should know being dead and all."**

**Buffy giggled, feeling unsure of what to say, but rush out the first thought that came to her.**

"**yeah I mean, you also had to crawl out of a grave, didn't you?" He didn't reply but disentangled himself and held her hands, drawing her toward the ladder that would take down to his bed. Without him.**

"**Night Spike. Thank you, for keeping Dawn safe. Why don't you wake me up in a few hours and I'll take over sentry duty, so you can rest as well."**

"**Oi, Vampire here ! I've got a strong constitution and all luv, no need for your help." Still quietly contemplating his humane behaviour she let a soft smile on her lips. She descended down the stairs, her eyes never leaving the vampires, till she was out of his sight.**

**Chapter Eight**

**The following morning Spike was still on guard. A few times he could sense the presents of demons, but they where far enough away that he never became overly concerned and stayed within his doorway, till he felt that the sun was about to come up. Having all this time to himself he tried to sort all the emotions that where playing cross his mind in remembrance. When Buffy had died all he wanted to do was wait for the sun and bugger everything else. The only thing that had kept him from doing it had been his promise. The first days, he had been beyond grieving. The scoobies had dragged his unconscious ass back to Rodello Drive and Dawn had sat beside him till he had awoken. When he had found the mental capacity to focus his face crumbled as did Dawns. Both of them clung to each other with inconsolable grief. The others had let them be, knowing that the two needed to find the will to keep going and they would find it together. Awhile later the two had disengaged and had wiped at there eyes. Both of them feeling embarrassed how they where behaving.**

"**I'm so sorry pet. I don't know what happen. It was like I couldn't move. The doc stuck that knife in and I could see the look of despair on you face." His own face twisted in grief.**

"**It's not your fault Spike. It probably was the chip and Buffy wouldn't let me go. She…she told me that she could close the portal and then told me that we had to take care of each other. Then… she just took off and dived right into that light… I can't believe she left me. Left us." Again tears sprung to her eyes and she wiped at them furiously looking down at her hands. **

"**Now listen here pet, it wasn't your fault, your sister was the Slayer she was compassionate and there was no way that she would of let you sacrifice yourself. She warned the gang that if they came near you that she would harm them if they tried to hurt you. I made a promise Dawn. To your sister, she asked me to watch over you and that's what I intend to do. Now lets stop this we've got things that we have to take care of."**

**After that the days seemed to blur and Spike had started counting them. The scoobies had at that point had seemed to accept him. They had buried Buffy and life seemed to drag along and they started patrolling again. Some days where worse then others, but they took them in stride. Dawn had finally gone back to school and Spike had shown up every day to make sure she had gotten her homework done and that she remained safe.**

**Now Buffy was back and again the confusing feelings surface. He was a vampire and she… She was the Slayer. They where worlds apart yet he felt as if they where on the same coin. Yin and yang or light and dark. Forever separate yet forever bound. Sighing, it was amazing that only a few hours ago he had been in his own personal hell and now things where so different. Hearing movement down below he tuned into his senses. His girls where starting to stir. A few moments later Buffy and Dawn where upstairs.**

"**Good morning, ladies did you sleep well?"**

"**Yeah, your bed is very comfy." Dawn said as he made her way to the vampires side and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.**

**Embarrassed Spike mumble something about being evil and woman who where to mushy for there own good. He threw a quick look at Buffy. She was looking at him intently, a look of curiousness playing across her beautiful features.**

"**Slayer ? How are you?"**

"**Um feeling a bit lost but I guess that will go away with time."**

"**Right, not to worry Slayer, you just have to find your inner balance."**

"**What about you? Was there any problems?" Buffy plopped herself in his arm chair and Dawn joined her by sitting on the chars arm. Spike made his way to the fridge and pulled some more bars from the top of the fridge and a container from inside the fridge for himself. He handed over the bars to the girls. Then returned to his microwave and tore the bag open. He poured himself a cup and heated the liquid up. When the bell went, he received it and sipped at it. He leaned against the counter and through lowered eyes, he sneaked a few peeks at Buffy.**

"**I guess we should make our way over to the magic shop and let the gang know about Buffy's return. Then maybe we can get our heads together and figure out what the bloody hell to do about the Hellions in our Sunnyhell." He Let a snort out over the way he had phased his sentence and grabbed a smoke. Lit it with his silver lighter and tried to look casual.**

"**Yeah, I hope everyone is alright, they must be worried about me. I wonder if they ever made it back to your house." Dawn jumped up from the arm of the chair and started pacing.**

"**Right. Well the suns up, we'll have to make our way through the sewers."**

**Spike downed his blood and took another drag from his smoke. He grabbed his coat and threw it on and they made there way downstairs without a word. Spike grabbed the blanket that he often used to move around in the sun light. Together they entered the tunnels. Soon, they would be facing the scrutiny of the scoobies. He couldn't keep the grin away. At least this time, Buffy would be with him and that was more then he could of hoped for. **

**Chapter Nine **

**Giles thoughts had been filled with worry through out the night. They had not been able to make there way back to Rodello drive and he hoped that Spike had been able to keep an eye on the rebellious teenager. He had his own share of having to dealing with Dawn and more then once. He looked over the young people he had scattered around the magic room. Anya seemed the only one who was coping the best. She was at the cash register. She was doing her favourite chore. Counting the float as if getting ready to open. Willow and Tara where sitting closely together, bent over, studying the books that where spread over the table. Xander seemed content at the moment, he was staring into space, his head resting on his arms that where resting on the table.**

"**Seems to be quite at the moment." Giles British voice broke the silence as he grabbed at his glasses and worked furiously with a cloth to clean them. He made his way across the room to the research table and sat down stiffly. **

"**Maybe they gave up and since they gotten their fun and are heading out of town." Pondered Tara as she threw a worried look at everyone.**

" **I doubt that. More then likely they found there way into Willy's bar and are having a few, before hitting the town again." Anya commented as she gave the cash register a closing push.**

" **I tend to agree with Anya, there just resting before they start again. Since they know that the Slayer is gone. There not going to be leaving the Hell Mouth any time soon." Giles replaced his glasses and grabbed a book. **

"**See Xander. Giles agrees with me." She smirked as she glared at her lover.**

"**Well miracles do occur." Mumbled Xander as he stretched and got up to pace. Anya rolled her eyes and went back to fussing behind the counter.**

"**Guys. I think I have an idea. Tara and I have been looking over this spell and I think if we can send out a confusion spell; we might be able to get them to think that Buffy is still around. Then we might have a shot at the leader. I read that if you can defeat the leader, more then likely the rest will leave." Willow was thrill, over the fact that again her spells would be able to help.**

"**Yes. Well we seem to be limited on our options here and we can't keep hiding. Not to mentions, we got to find out if Dawn and Spike are hurt." His face a mask of concern played across his face.**

"**Yeah, Who knows what the blond wonder done when the demons hit town. He could of easily abandon Dawn so he could save his own miserable hide." Xander Tossed out in contempt.**

**A Deep growl filled the room. The gathered humans looked around startled. There heart's heading for there throats.**

**Spike stood at the top landing his deep blue eyes dark with hatred and focused on Xander. Spike had convinced the Slayer that in her alive state that it would be best if Spike would head up first. Check things out while she remind downstairs keeping an eye on Dawn. Dawn had even put her two cents in saying that if everyone was there he could tell them about Buffy so no one would freak. Spike give Dawn a grateful look knowing that Buffy would want to charge up. Buffy had been reluctant at first; but gave in when she saw the determined look on Dawn's face. Spike swaggered his way forward lighting his cigarette he had in his mouth. Xander felt fear hit him and he gulped wondering if Spike chip was still functioning. Spike was across the space and stopped inches from Xander's face and he felt the watcher come closer to them. Just in in case he would have to separate them. **

"**You are so lucky that I am in a pretty good mood whelp or I make you eat those words." Spike snarled his brow drawing up and a nerve twitched near his scar. He kept himself barely contained, wanting only to ripe into the boys throat. Having faith in the chip and knowing the vampire was neutered. Xander let his condescending style come out. **

"**Oh you'll what! Snarl at me till I die." A bitter laugh followed his hurtful words..**

"**Xander!" Came Dawns sharp command. Spike didn't have to take his eyes off Xander. He knew that Dawn and Buffy had made there way up and he heard Dawn rushing toward them**

"**Cut it out. We don't have time for this and besides. "Look!" She pointed toward the stairs and all eyes turned toward there. There was deafening silence as Buffy slowly made here way toward her shocked friends "Hi guys. Did you miss me." She was watching them with a concern expression and she turned toward Giles.**

"**Buffy oh my God! How? When? I…**

"**Is what I said too" Spike smirked at the watcher. Pleased with himself. Giles glared at the vampire with disbelieving eyes. A huge grin spread across his face and his British edict be damn. He whooped and rushed Buffy and engulfed her in a bear hug. He gave her a fatherly kiss on top of her head and soon the rest of her friends where barrelling toward her. A group hug ensured and Spike moved away to give the long time friends some space. He wondered over to counter and hoisted himself up and played with his smoke. Inhaling, he let his eyes wonder and just by the register he noticed a old spell book. Curiosity getting his cat, he grabbed it quickly and read the title. Osiris and the Raising of the Once Dead. A scowl formed and he looked toward the now separated friends who where all talking at the same time. Then back at the book. His wheels started to turn.**

"**Oi, It was you Red. You're the one that brought Buffy back. Didn't you? You got her back by using some dark spell." All eyes turned on Spike.**

"**Spike I don't think Willow would do something like that." Buffy started to say. **

"**Well…Guys, you see. Tara, Xander, Anya and I well we were able to get a hold of the cup of Osiris and I did some research. Then we went to Buffy's grave but we kind of got interrupted and then the demons showed up. Next thing we knew we where running for our lives."**

"**Willow; do you know how incredibly stupid that was." Giles looked at her with disbelief.**

"**You can't mess with dark powers like that and not pay the consequences. You stupid child." Willow winced under the Rippers sharp gaze. It was Xander that came to her rescue. "Giles don't just blame her. The majority of us were there to and we all played some part." Xander grabbed Giles forearm and Giles pulled away from his grip and stepped back from the scoobies. **

"**You're right you all where incredible stupid." All of them admonished under his gaze. Through out the whole exchange Buffy was edging away and Spike jumped from the counter. Grounded out his cigarettes and made his way over to Buffy's side. Her face was stricken with grief for her. These where her friends. The ones that brought her back into hell.**

"**No." Buffy mumbled her thoughts in a whirl and she shook her head trying to dislodge her growing realisation.**

"**NO! You did this to me!" She was yelling and her whole body was shaking.**

"**Easy now luv." Spike was trying to use his voice to sooth her and she turned her incredible green eyes on him.**

"**No, Spike you don't understand. I was going to tell you, but I didn't have the time to tell you yet. I wasn't in a hell dimension. I was…" Her voice soften to a whisper.**

" **I was in heaven."**

**Horror flooded Spikes eyes as he realized what she just said. Of course how come he didn't see it before. She was an angel here on earth. When she died, of course she would have been sent there. He looked at the rest of the gang and each of their faces and knew his face must of resembled theirs. Just moments ago they all had been so happy to see her not even bothering to question. Anger build in him like a storm cloud and the golden lighting flashed in his eyes. He turn it on them. He took a determined step forward, a growl building in his throat. As much as he loved having her back in his life, he could see how much his Slayer was hurting and he made a promise. No one was ever again going to hurt her again, not while he was around.**

"**Spike." She forgot her pain when she saw the way he was looking and gently paced a hand unto his forearm and shook her head. The tears where streaming down her face but she let a false calm. Trying to send it to the enraged vampire. Abruptly his actions change and his featured soften.**

"**Please; Spike I just want to go home. I don't want to deal with this now. I got to have time to think and I still have to deal with the demons." She turned her tear strain face toward Giles.**

"**Giles, please, can you keep an eye on Dawn. Spikes going to take me home so that I can get a shower, change and gather weapons." **

"**Of course Buffy, do you want someone else to go with you? His gaze sympathetic.**

"**No. I just want to get what I have to get done and get life back into some resemblance of normal.**

**She kept hold of Spikes arm and turned to go.**

"**You can't go with just Spike, he just might try something." Gesturing at the vampire. Coldly, she focused her gaze onto Xander.**

"**Since when have you had a say with what I do and if whom."**

"**Where your friends; were just worried about you."**

"**You mean the same friends that ripped me out of heaven. The friends that couldn't accept that I was done and I had found my peace."**

**Willow spoke up. "That's not fair. We didn't know. I mean we saw you fall and we thought that you ended up in a hell dimension."**

"**Willow. you must understand. I don't want to do is talk to you right now. If you knew how much anger and betrayal that I am feeling right now toward you. Please just stay away for a while and then will talk. OK?"**

**Willow wiped at her eyes "OK. Buffy, what ever you want but I have to tell you I am glad your back. We all missed you so much and we thought that we were t helping.**

"**I understand that you thought I was in hell." Her voice turned to steel. "That is the only reason that I stopped myself and Spike from kicking your ass."**

**With those parting words she gently pulled on Spike's leather sleeve. Spike let his game face flash before he shook it off and give them a sadistic smirk. Slayer and vampire made their way back the way they had come in.**

"**Buffy." Dawn came running after them. Her gaze fixed on Buffy with worry. Buffy's face crumbled back into softness and they threw their arms around each other. "Be Careful."**

**Gently Buffy ran her hand down her sisters hair. "I will. Stay with Giles, alright? Spike and I will come and get you later?"**

"**Kay, I luv you."**

"**I luv you too." with a final hug the sisters parted.**

"**Bye Spike, take care of her."**

"**Always." was his quiet reply as he gave her a nod. "Come on Slayer. I think us white hats have to go kick some demon ass." He give her his smirk that she had grown to luv.**

"**White hats, since when you like white." **

"**Well you know luv, a lot has changed since you've been gone but just remember I am still the Big Bad." He ran his tongue over his teeth and wagged his eyebrows at her. **

**Laughter escaped her "Yea, I seem to be getting that, so does that you mean that your hat is actually gray since your still the big bad." She lightly bantered back. **

**Bloody Hell! How he had missed how fast the bint was with the come backs. Blusterous laughter filled the sewers as they hurried toward her home. **

**Chapter Ten **

**The blond duo made there way silently. There senses reaching and searching but it was eerily quiet and soon they had made it to the grate that would lead them back to Buffy's house. There was still a number of hours before sunset. **

"**Ready luv." Spike asked as he made his way up the ladder, the blanket he had with him was draped over his head.**

"**Yeah lets go."**

**Quickly Spike opened the grate and waited as Buffy made her way up. He could feel the sun burning and he kept the blanket over him as much as he could once up. Buffy let the grate drop back into place and the made a dash for her home. With a hurried rush they where into the house. He dropped the smoking blanket in front of the door and stumped on the few smouldering edges. Buffy stopped cold when she felt the memories flood her.**

"**I forgotten what this place was like." She walked into the living and saw the old pizza boxes from the other night. The scattered cards and Dawns school books which where scattered over the couch.**

"**I know it's a bit of a mess right now. Didn't get a chance to clean up. Later luv, I give a hand and make it all better. All right pet?"**

"**It's fine Spike." The home room seemed to light up with Buffy's smile thought Spike as he watched her. "It's just so weird being back and seeing this place. It's bringing back so many memories. I remember finding mom on the couch."**

"**I remember." Came his soft reply and Buffy looked toward him. Seeing the gentle expression he was wearing.**

"**Am scared Spike. I don't know if I can do this."**

"**The hell you can't Slayer. You been through a lot but you know I'll be here with you and together we can do anything." He stepped up to mere inches from her his gaze tender. He lightly ran his hand over her hair and bent forward and with a slight hesitation, seeing if she would object. When she didn't he bent forward more. He brought his cheek down along side hers and lightly rubbed against it. She needed comfort and Spike always knew just what to do. He seemed to be the only one that understood her. She inched her hand up to his face and with the back of her fingers she lightly brushed them against his face. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips and gently placed a kiss into the palm. Embarrassed with what they where doing the both of them pulled away from each other. Spike didn't want to push her and Buffy just wasn't able to figure out why she never noticed how tender Spike could be when he wanted to be.**

"**Right well I'll wait for you here while you shower luv." **

"**No. Please, can you just come up stairs with me. I don't want to be alone yet." Nodding his agreement he followed her as she went upstairs. Then again Spike would follow her into hell if she asked it of him. **

**Buffy headed straight for her room and when she opened the door again the memory's flooded her senses. She made her way over to her bed and spotted Mr. Gordo and she instinctively grabbed him and gave it a hug. The quiet chuckle broke her reverie.**

"**What is it about stuffed animals and silly bints loving them?" Spike asked with his usual smirk of mirth and a raised brow to match.**

"**I guess cause there usually soft and cuddly and besides my parents gave me this one when I was a kid and I always had him. He never has anything negative to say." Buffy lightly petted the plush animal.**

"**I can see the attraction then, pet." She put Mr. Gordo down and walked around her room each object bringing back a point of time. She even went to her window and gazed at the tree that so many times Angel and Spike had climb it, to see her. She turned to find that Spike had made his way to her bed and had jumped on to it. He grabbed Mr. Gordo and was absently looking it over. **

"**Your bed is just as comfortable as mine is luv." Spike let his brows wiggle and his tongue curl behind his teeth. It couldn't have been a more suggestive look. Buffy was finding it so fascinating to watch, it seemed to go right through her and found it lodging just inside the pit of her stomach. But there was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her arousal. She let a soft snort.**

"**You're a pig Spike." She said but there was no anger in her words. **

"**Always. Is that another reason why you might like your stuff piggy so much." He made the stuff toy dance over his leg.**

**Ignoring him she made her way to her closet and pulled out her favourite leather pants and then from the dresser to get a shirt and under garments. The whole time the vampire had been intensely watching her and brought the stuff pig close to his chest. Leaving it there he gave a stretch and placed his hands behind his head.**

"**While am getting clean up, why don't you take a nap?" she noticed that he was struggling to keep his eyes open.**

"**Ya I am a bit knackered." He moved him self down so his head rested on the pillow. There was a vampire laying on her bed. Buffy mused, but the strange thing was he looked like a little boy snuggling down with his teddy bear. Ah… Pig. She felt an almost motherly affection sweep over her. Yet her body was reacting anything but motherly. She made her way over to the bed and lightly ran her fingers into his unruly blond curls. He could move so fast when he wanted to and he captured her hand and lightly nuzzled it. Her heart jumped up a few beats. Lightly she tugged it away and turned from his now tense gaze and headed for the door.**

"**Buffy?" **

"**Yea, Spike?**

"**I…I…"**

"**Shhh, I know…" She closed the door, not once turning back to Spike.**

**Chapter Eleven **

**Once in the bathroom and a chance to be able to think, she started the shower and stripped off her clothes. She couldn't help but give them a kick. Yuck! How could they have put her in that dress? She had only gotten it when she needed a black dress for her mothers funeral. She had buried it at the back of her closet. For some reason, she didn't think that it had been Dawn decision. It seemed more Willow's style. Getting into the shower, she let the water fall over her body. God it felt good to let the water flow over her and she let it sooth her. Thoughts skipped over her mind. As hard as she tried she couldn't remember seeing anything when she was dead. Just feelings of being loved and she did know her mom had been with her. She let a light sob escape her. **

**Now that she was back she knew that feelings would come again and she would have to learn again about mortal life. The ancient Slayer had told her that Death was her gift and there was great luv in her. Does that mean that she wasn't able to die? That she would always come back? She needed to talk to Giles about that. This was her third time back. She felt the bite marks at her throat where three vampires had sank there teeth. Only Spike hadn't. Not that he didn't try. **

**When he looked at her she felt the desire of wanting to offer, something she hadn't felt before not even with Angel. Grabbing the shampoo she lathered. She had made her way from heaven and now she was back in hell and the only sanity that she could find here was her connection to her mortal enemy. No. Not her mortal enemy, not any longer, but then what was he? Even before her death she had been confused over him. One moment he was acting like an ass and the next he was being beaten, almost to death because he refused to tell the Hell God Glory who the key was. **

**So much pain he had endured for Dawn and her. He didn't have a soul so why then? Of course humans had souls. Yet were capable of unspeakable cruelty. Xander thought it was a way that Spike could get into her pants. Yeah, he joke about it and would of jumped if she invited him, but pushing it he never did. Spike had called there fighting The DANCE and she had missed that. He was her equal, he was her perfect match. A warriors spirit and she had hated him in the beginning but respect had always been there. She knew he would die for her and Dawn and she knew that he loved her. That was all that mattered now. Now what was she going to do about her so called friends. Giles didn't seem to know anything about the spell and neither did Dawn or Spike. It had been Willow. She knew how convincing Willow could be and how stubborn. She had defiantly led them and they had followed. As the water flowed over her a sigh escaped her. They seemed so pleased and they didn't know the way it had been for her. The way she felt, almost like a vampire and part of her had really liked it. Spike and Giles had said that there was a price to pay. What other things would she end up feeling and being and did she even have a choice? She turned the water off and grabbed a towel. She was here would she remain and if she did what would it be like? She was no longer complete she knew what she had lost. The warrior in her would not let her give up. She would go on. That is what she did. She would roll with what came her way. She dressed quickly and grabbed a brush and looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. Her image was not the same. She was still present yet something was off. Another thing. Her outfit was different. Her body was now clad in light armour that partly covered her arms, chest and looking down her legs. They felt as light as a feather. She could see a sword strap to her back. She reached for it and as her hand closed over the hilt, she drew it out. Looking it over it was slightly curved and decorated with words down the blade, that she couldn't read. She replaced it and again looked at her self in the mirror. **

**Wait. She had been thinking about being a warrior and now she was dressed as one. She had also had thought of Spike as a warrior. She rushed to her room and she flung the door open. Spike was still on the bed but he was also dressed in light armour. The only thing still on him that had been before was his leather coat. **

"**Spike!" He jolted up and was off the bed in a flash. His game face on and looking around wildly.**

"**What is it Slayer." Seeing no eminent threat. He gave a look of confusion as he noticed what she had on. **

"**Look down at yourself"**

"**Bloody hell. What the …" he looked at her questionably and looked down at himself again. The armour was almost identical to hers. Looking back she just shrugged.**

"**I was thinking about us being warriors and by the time I went to look in the mirror after getting dressed I was in this. Weird, huh"**

"**Do you think it was Willow again?"**

"**No. I think it has something to do with me this time, about coming back. Differently."**

"**Well, will suss it out luv. Mean while this is kind of handy now that we have to go do a little slaying." He noticed the knives where strapped to his forearms and he pulled one of them out.**

"**Shiny." he flipped the knife over and twirled it between his fingers and nimbly replace it back into its sheath. **

"**Come on Spike, lets get going. I can feel that the sun has gone done."**

"**You can feel it?"**

"**Yeah, I can and don't ask me how I can. We can discuss this later."**

" **You seem to be feeling better luv. Yeah, lets get going. feel in the mood for a spot of violence. Lead the way Slayer."**

**Two warriors where ready to do battle with the demons that had a hold of there town. The demons didn't have a chance.**

**Chapter Twelve **

**Buffy and Spike made there way down a Sunndale Street until they reached Willy's bar. There were Bikes everywhere and Spike was admiring some of the more retro bikes. Buffy pulled her sword and Spike his. A look of determination passed between them and with purpose they walked into the bar. Blazing red demon eyes fell on them as they sauntered in. **

"**Who's in charge here?" Buffy yelled as she looked over the quieting crowd. A large demon shoved his way forward. His skin was a sickly green in color and horns adorn his skin and piercing's marred his flash.**

"**That would be me girly and you are? He stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles.**

"**The Slayer and this is my town and I am just gonna tell you once. You can leave or you can die. Make your choice."**

"**You can't be the Slayer. The Slayer is dead and why would the Slayer be hanging with a blood rat."**

"**Oi, I recent that, I don't look anything like a rat, Horn head." This guy was pissing him off and he was barely containing himself as he bounced on the ball of his feet. **

"**Your answer." Her face was stone and she could feel Spike anger rising.**

"**Well, since this is the hell mouth and demons are meant to be here, move me." He grinned evilly at her. **

**The stone face cracked at the corner of her mouth and broke further into a grin.**

"**I was hoping you would say that." She lounged forward, her lounging sword slicing the closet demon and it dropped at her feet. Spike let out a whoop of joy and vamped out and sliced through his own demon. The horde moved like a wave and the duo split the flow. They manoeuvred so they where back to back and they danced. There swords sang as the demons died. Willy who had been behind the bar just stood there his mouth agape, watching as the slayer and vampire reduced the numbers. Blades cut and sliced. Teeth and claws swiped and death walked among them. The balance was in the favour of the warriors of light and evil blood flowed, as demons died. The two blonds stood back to back, their swords stained red and the breathing wasn't laboured as the last of the demons died. Willy felt the rising fear in him as the two looked at each other. Then back at him. Large grins of pure joy where on their faces and a shiver ran down Willies' back. **

"**Now Slayer I had nothing to do with these guys showing up. What do you think I have a death wish?" Raising his hands up in surrender. **

"**Spike, what do you think? Do you think old Willy here have something to do with the Hellions showing up in town?"**

"**Hell ya, luv, he's all about profit and what better way then to get more demons to come to his bar then to let word get around that the Slayer was gone."**

**Spike and Buffy stepped over the bodies and made there way over to the bar. With a lunge Buffy grabbed a handful of bartender shirt and half lifted Willy over the counter and Spike leered at the grimy man placing his game face mere inches from his face. **

"**This is the last time Willy. If I even get a hint that you did something to hurt this town again. There is going to be a bar without a bartender. I just might feed you to Spike, get me?"**

"**Yeah Slayer, I get you. No more trouble from me. Promise." He was nodding furiously and Buffy dropped him.**

"**Be a good lad now." Spike shook off his demon and followed her out the door.**

"**So luv, fancy a bike or ten." He was grinning widely and he was still jacked from the fight and now he felt like a vampire in a blood bank.**

**She shook her head no.**

"**Me and machinery are a non mixy thing but help yourself."**

"**Thanks luv, you know we can sell a few of these. Some of these are worth a pretty good coin and who knows what these demons where packing in there saddle bags." **

"**I think we should make your way back to the magic shop. I am worried about Dawn." A frown marred her forehead as she wiped off her blade and with a rag she had seen hanging from one of the bikes. Once clean she sheath it and handed the rag to Spike who did the same.**

"**S' alright luv will be there in a flash." He jumped on to the bike and kicked it to life. Buffy settled behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his shoulder. They rolled down the road and made there way back to the magic shop.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**They pulled up in front of the Magic shop and Spike turned off the engine. Almost reluctantly Buffy removed her hands from his waist and ran them up to his shoulders giving them a light squeeze.**

"**I wish we could just keep going." Reality was on her and she felt herself slipping back into battle mode. Not with demons this time but with having to face her friends.**

**Even before her death she felt overwhelmed by how her friends ended up controlling her life. Even Giles was guilty of that. Always reminding her of her sacred calling, as if she didn't know that she live and breathe slayage.**

"**Say the word luv and were gone." Spikes offer was tempting but she knew she couldn't leave her calling.**

"**No Spike, I got to take care of things here, but maybe if you sell some of the bikes we can take a vacation."**

"**It's a deal love, I'll start on it tomorrow and soon will be out of here." She gave him an approving node and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She took in his scent and the way his cheek felt so cool to her touch. She backed away and watched as he got off the bike.**

"**Luv, if you want me to stay out here, I will."**

"**No. I want you with me. I know we haven't had a lot of time to talk but I want you to know that when I was away I could feel your love for me and even now I can feel it. You have been a pain in my ass for as long as long as you've been in Sunnydale but you have changed and we both know that. Before I died I knew from the way you refused to talk to Glory about Dawn. Even the last night I had to let you know. I told you, you weren't a monster but a man and I meant it. I was afraid of what everyone would think if we got together but now you have given me the strength that I need. Spike before we go in there I got to tell you." She stepped up right close to him and wrapped her hands behind his neck.**

"**I love you." Spike was beyond shocked and he was staring at her with awe. His mouth was agape but it changed to a grin and he took hold of her lips. He poured all of his feelings that her words brought up in him and she returned it with all her heart. They had wrapped themselves in each others arms and lets their love out. They reluctantly pulled apart a few moments later and gazed at each other with love.**

" **I love you Spike." she said again as she nuzzled his neck. " I promise you I will always and I am yours."**

"**Yours as well luv, forever." He sucked gently at her neck and Buffy let out a moan and rubbed her cheek against his. She pulled back and looked into his love filled eyes.**

"**We have to go in. Am wondering still how we ended up with this armour. The only thing I know is that I was thinking about it and poof it was on us. I know I feel different since being pulled out of heaven but now I don't think that was the only reason why I feel different." A small frown marred her brow.**

"**S'alright luv, will figure it out." Spike gave her lips a quick kiss.**

"**Buffy!" **

**The blond couple eyes shot to the entrance of the Magic Shop's door. Xander was starring at them a disapproving glare on his face. Behind him the rest of the scoobies where looking on with various glares of disbelief.**

"**Buffy turned back to Spike "Ready for the next battle."**

"**Always luv." Giving her a tender smile. They exchanged another swift kiss and together with determination and a common purpose the two moved toward their next skirmish. **


End file.
